pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Um Um......Hi,I am new here to this wiki.I wanted to ask u are thier any talk boxes on this wiki. Hi again,um....can you teach me how to make userboxes I must be the luckiest man alive! Last night, my party got Pokerus AND I caught a SHINY SWELLOW! RTA fan (talk) 12:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It just shows that sometimes, you can get 2 great things at the same time, cos I'm sure the Pokerus came from that Shiny, cos they caught pokerus as soon as I put it in the party... RTA fan (talk) 09:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandal There has been who posted a spam page for the Totodile generation 2 moveset, but it has no moves and only contain the words, "massive nutsacks" Block the anon. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 14:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Vandals suck Re: User rights I removed my rights (DangerousDangerously) since I was going back to my old account (Jäzzi), since I kind of started to hate the DangerousDangerously username. I transferred the rights from DangerousDangerously to Jäzzi since I was going to stop using the other account and use this one. Sorry for any confusion! – Jazzi talk 18:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Another vandal has appeared!! Question I have one question about Pokémon Diamond Game. How I can hatch one egg? Because I have 4, and now my Fluatzel and Loppuny have one, too. This means, my eggs are 5, but I don't know where and how I can hatch them. I know how to catch Groudon with a timer ball Catch a Duskull at least at level 26 with Levitate. Face Groudon with your line up and make him use all 5 Fire blast. Send out Duskull and all Groudon has left is Earthquake, Bulk Up and Slash. Then weaken it and use Timer Balls. (Only works in Ruby) RTA fan (talk) 10:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Professor Jade, User: Aquafancheez post XXX Pokémon Fanart images. I think, Image Policy must do anything, because little kids are there, too. This type images - http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Restore?file=Ef14aca17aead6b1728c75cada46597d.png This is really bad for wiki's reputation. Re: Candidates for Deletion All right, can you do what I asked Sabrina? Energy X ∞ 18:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I think there are some more templates that need to be edited for some reason, but cannot think of any other. I will search for them later. Energy X ∞ 19:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Pokebox Template If you are able to, on the page with the source for the Template for Pokebox the line right above GENERATION AND REGION CATEGORIZATION the line with the fairy type information needs to be moved up so it is on the same line as the steel type information because how it is now makes every Pokemon have the Fairy type catagory. Saphira1001 32px File:Jinora-chao1.gif 22:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) MOre Nasty vandals are entering the wiki http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:69.120.247.19 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:69.245.144.76 Ban these users. they have vandalized the BW132 and Celadon Game corner pages. Moving the File from Trevor's image Can you might possibly please help me to move Trevor's image that I accidently uploaded in the wiki in this image as File:Tierno Artwork.png and its suppose to be File:Trevor Artwork.png, I accidently marked Trevor's name as for Tierno's name before I uploaded and I realized from looking up on pokebeach.com for the info that its said Tieruno's, not Toroba's. 04:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind about the request about the image, I just uploaded a better quality from the official website that they just announced today. 18:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Request I'd really appreciate if you would vote on this request. - - 11:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Started Pokemon Blue yesterday, already completed it... I defeated Elite 4 and Gary 2nd time round. RTA fan (talk) 09:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Work Hey, can you ban the users I posted on Jäzzi's TP? - - 18:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Images The news is that we have reached 30 000 images! Huzzah! - - 14:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm being cross wiki stalked y CalvinTheGreat11! Could you ban him? Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 13:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC)User:Uhohspaghhetiohs Template Searched a bit, and this template requires Fairy type to be inserted. - - 15:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, it exists, I just gave you a bad link, i wrote "Tempalte" instead of "Template". - - 19:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Did you know... Okay, it is time to protect Did You Know templates. If seen in the histories, one can see that the content has been repeatedly removed, some of which contains good trivia. Even if the anons cannot edit, registered users can (and some of them will vandalise). - - 22:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, Allow me to get right to the point, Im one of the admins on the the wiki-answers, and we are in need of assistance. We have become overwhelmed at the number of questions, that some category's have been allowed to build up and remain unanswered, many of those category's has are related to Pokemon. We need help answering, and we figured that this wiki would beable to provide assistance. Im provideing you, and the other admins here a link to this category, and we hope to hear from one (or all) of you soon http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 18:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, its a strait forward task, answer questions. Any help we can get will be appreciated, i have yet to hear from the other two admins here, but im sure they are busy, and they are not forced to help.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Poll User of Month Can i be there for the next month, i promise i will work hard for this wiki.The Fire 13:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,I will try out my best.The Fire 13:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Route 130 Rainbow a stub article is considered when it is less or more than 300 bytes but Hoenn Route 130 has over 300 bytes. The Fire 17:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok The Fire 17:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I've got a Bulbapedia account! RTA fan (talk) 09:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rename images Can you rename these following images: *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-49e7CMAIvA_.png_large.png -> Spritzee.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-461tCIAA5-Bi.png_large.png -> Malamar.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-4LMiCIAEeuaY.png_large.png -> Inkay.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-5p_4CcAAJJCp.png_large.png -> Pangoro.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-5IB0CEAQd56x.png_large.png -> Swirlix.png Thanks. :They've been renamed and the links have been fixed. – Jazzi (talk) 17:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ability Count All of the ability pages have a chart of all the pokémon that have that ability. At the heading of these charts, there is a color that associates with the majority type of pokémon that have that ability. Considering you're an administrator I thought I'd ask you a question on a dilemma I've been having. Should I consider pokémon that have the ability through the Dream World when I count the pokémon that have the ability in total? Because I was thinking that pokémon that naturally have the ability would count for 1, and pokémon that have the ability through the Dream World count for .5. What do you think? So I should go on with the 1 - Natural .5 - Dream World. : Venom187 (talk) 07:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hi. I've noticed that all of the Kalos Pokemon have the categories Generation V Pokemon '''and '''Unova Pokemon '''on thier pages? Is their any way to fix it so that they say '''Generation VI Pokemon '''and '''Kalos Pokemon? I have visited all the new Kalos PKMN pages, and tried to remove them, but there is only one category I can remove! Is there away to fix this? If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to all of the Kalos PKMN and look at the categories. Thanks!--PanchamHelioptile (talk) 16:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Matters to talk to you about. I just saw you're message, and I would like to explain better. Not in talk page but on chat. A different ''chat because I don't want anyone speculating. Can we do it on ''this '''chat? Also don't tell anyone since I don't want them coming to this chat. Atelda1001 (Talk) :Mhm Rainbow Shifter 18:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I hope you are ready to step down from admin on the hunger games wiki, Jade. Otherwise, I will have to get nasty. I Broke The Pot (talk) :Jade, I need to contact you. Drop me a message when you're ready. I Broke The Pot (talk) Request. Excuse me, professor. Do you think it would be possible to join me in chat sometime? Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) I would hate to interrupt your basketball practice, so feel free to arrange a time for the meeting that suits you best, Jade. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Come on, professor Jade. Time is running out. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Jade, how are you doing today? Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Tabber One Rail Error Hey there, I noticed that on the first tabber page there's an error causing the right rail to be pushed all the way down. I don't know if it bothers you guys, but if so I have a simple fix. You just have to add the following code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiaGrid .grid-2 { width: 328px; } Kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :No problem :) :Kind regards, :T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Jade, it seems that Iluvgale has decided to ban me again for no reason. Can you unblock me? Thanks. Gutless (talk) :You said you forgave my past mistakes. Were you lying to me, Jade? I will be pissed if you were. Gutless (talk) :Get in chat, now. Gutless (talk) :I see you've been active on the hunger games wiki, Jade. Still, no message to me. We need to talk now. Gutless (talk) :Get in chat right now, Jade. Gutless (talk) :And I mean ASAP, Jade. Gutless (talk) :Read this message, get in chat. Gutless (talk) Other Way Around? Hi. This may be speculation on my part but the rules say we can't copy info from Bulbapedia right? But what if they copied stuff from us? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/BW136 It's the plot of the episode. They copied it from me. Can you fix it? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Get in the chat. ASAP. Gutless (talk) NOW, Jade. Gutless (talk) Jade, don't force me to do something I will regret. Just join chat, please. Gutless (talk) Last time I'm going to ask nicely. Gutless (talk) Alright, Jade. I don't recall if I told you last time, but I have your IP address. Just in case, you never know what might come in handy. Gutless (talk) Hahahahahaha! Oh Jade, your friend shouldn't have done that. You're in an even worse position right now. Gutless (talk) ...get in chat. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Lol, scratch that. I am done with you, Jade. You're not even hot. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Vandal Though I did let the user go, the last edit he made was clear spam. 'Energy ''X 21:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) More vandals This is a repeated vandal, he is inserting wrong categories. Please deal with the user. Energy ''X'' 19:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) A couple of suggestions Jade-chan, I think we should add a Gen VI section under the Pokemon Tap on the bar across the top of the page. (I afraid I don't if one should call it a Navigation Bar, or what.) This so we easily but information in regarding the new Pokemon and Mechanics found in the upcoming Gen VI games: X and Y. Speaking of which it might not hurt to add sections in the Games section under Main Series. For example I would like to inculde page about Mega Evolution, but I am unsure of where it should it go. For the info I have access to on regarding Mega Evolution please look here. Also prehabs we should add pages pretaining to types (espically considering the reveal of the new Fairy Type); current and up comining events (I noticed the ones on the main page are really out of date) as I can provide info on these as well. I'm sorry if I come across as bossy or demanding; I just was trying to suggest ways to make the Wiki better. I'll add a sub-page of my user page for my sig, later if it's necassary. And I can't seem to make my sig work here...sorry. Edit: NVM that last statement, God helped me get my sig to work. 17:08,8/14/2013 17:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I have to ask this: How many things do YOU see wrong with this bit of Trivia on the Main Page? "That Spiritomb and Sableye with Wonder Guard can be hit by the move Fire Fang?" I can think of 3 right of the bat. # Sableye and Spirittomb can't Legally possess the Ability Wonder Guard. # A Ghost/Dark Type Pokemon with Wonder Guard (Legal or Hacked) CAN'T be hit with Fire Fang. #A Ghost/Dark Type Pokemon has no Type Weakness that I know of (I'm not sure it Foresight + Fighting Attacks count here); so it if one has Wonder Guard, it couldn't be attacked without either: A. It Type Changing, or B. Its Ability Changing. Can we make a Trivia Wall of Shame here too please? And I'm sorry Rainbow; I just feel I needed to point it out. If you can Validate this Trivia, from a reliable source (i.e. Serebii/Bulbapedia), I will take back all I said. Sorry to bug you with this. The other thing I meant to ask is: Is there a Page made for the In-game Rivals? 04:56,8/15/2013 04:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Even when told that this Pokémon is female, this user still repeats the same edits; either he removes or replaces the gender with male. Can something be done about it? Energy ''X'' 09:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Phanphy! This Is My First time on Pokemon Wiki! Check out My Page! Do You Like Battles?! I have To Ask You Something Wanna Battle? Either or? Do you like Brock or Cilan? Vandal So, why didn't you block the user who vandalised your user page? Energy ''X'' 08:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I whole heartledly agree Rainbow-chan. Drop the Ban-Hammer on the fool. 18:53,8/21/2013 18:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) NVM you already did. And I gotta rememger to fix my sig later. 09:01,8/18/2013 09:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stats What happened of Pokémon stats listing? On Zorua page, someone listed the stats, but they cannot be put in the template, so what should we do about it? Energy ''X'' 17:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) BCRAT I am giving this user, Rainbow Shifter, BCRAT rights as she is a great help, and I am still going to be mostly inactive, as I'm trying to find a way to maintain Being the founder of two wiki's and being the only active user on both, I'm the only active user and BCRAT on the Infinity Blade wiki on Gamepedia, and I am working towards RB and CM on another, this wiki will be worked back into my schedule as soon as possible, But I may have to alter around stuff to get it fitted back in. XY Color scheme Hey, have you thought of a color scheme to use for season and episode templates for the X and Y anime? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) That works. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Banning It has been some time, as Lucasmoura has been copying the episode plots from Bulbapedia. An Elite Coverup|Here] is one such proof from our wiki and here is from Bulbapedia. Energy ''X'' 18:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Not sure if I asked you, but *please* move the Morison page to Morrison. Only administrator can do that, as it is explained that previous attempts to make the page were actually content copied from Bulbapedia and so it was locked. Thank you! Energy ''X'' 09:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) HG wikia.... Sorry Jade can u unban me plz c; 08:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I just cheeked and am still banned ;-; I think its because the ip for ~TheFlyingWeave~ is banned so i am banned ;-; http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheFireJay heres a link to my profile 09:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Just unban TheFireJay and RainAndFire (because i tried to log in but was blocked for ip...silly me) idc about TheWeave one 09:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Is on pokemon chat c; Jade come with my on pokemon chat >.> New Code In preperation for the XY anime how about for XY episodes, we use XY---? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a preperation. After All, October is not that far off. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Thanks. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply Perhaps so, but there are quite many people that wouldn't understand how to edit the base template. That is, they wouldn't understand where "the content went to", as all they see is or somesuch. Energy ''X'' 19:12, September 5, 2013 (UTC) hi is it okay to put this pokemon on the X and Y page?Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Videos If you have time, could you delete the videos (as most of them are not translated from Japanese)? If you don't have the time, it would be good to remove the content from this page, which displays the videos on the side bar. I would have done the latter... if I was able to edit that page. Energy ''X'' 22:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC)